Darkness of the Heart
by amethyst-plum
Summary: When the Digidestined and Tamers are connected by a bond by two certain people, will they be able to help stop a darkness that is rising in one of the Tamers. Adding in some drama, there is some romance and unmentioned pasts. All friendship.
1. Prolouge

Okay this my first fanfic so go easy on me please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and any of the characters.

"…" means they're talking

_Italics…_means they are thinking

_**Bold Italics… **_are chapter titles or dates or flashbacks

**Bold… **are my author notes

Okay we're all good.

* * *

_** Prolouge**_

* * *

****

It was the middle of summer in a park where a little girl probably the age of 7 or 8 was playing around with a rubber ball.

"Honey time to go home!" a woman called. It seemed to be her mother.

"Okay mommy!" the girl replied. Then she noticed something missing. "Mommy where's Papa?"

"Oh…" The mother shifted her eyes and bit her nails. "Papa had to go somewhere. Guess he was busy because of his new job."

The girl had a disappointed looked. "Oh…okay." She said sadly.

"Come on pumpkin grandma's making cookie at home for us."

"Well okay."

Her mother began walking to their car with the girl not to far behind. As the girl began walking a pair of dark hands grabbed her and wrapped around her tightly so she won't escape. She pleaded for her mother but her mother didn't noticed. She seemed to be frozen. In fact everything seemed to be frozen like as if time froze.

"See your future…" a raspy voice said. "See what you do to it…"

A light flashed around the girl. The girl saw buildings on fire, rubble on the ground, the sky dark, and…children laying on the ground lifeless! What weird it was that there were strange creatures next to them. She was so terrified, then the light disappeared around her and she was back in the park. Everything was back to normal and everything was moving.

"Wha? What happened?" she rubbed her head.

"Let's go honey before Grandma's cookies get cold!" the mother said sweetly.

"'Kay mom!" she ran towards her.

* * *

Wow that only took me about 30 minutes to finish. Okay on to chapter 1! 


	2. Memories Part 1 The Digidestined

Alright let's get started

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. If I did, Matt and Sora wouldn't have married and I would make Digimon Data Squad (or Savers) in the way how the previous seasons looked.

This story is based 1 year after Rika's birthday.

Example: So I think that Rika turned 13 (from the Runaway Locamon movie) that day and now that she's 14.

Please just R&R

* * *

_** Chapter 1 Memories Part 1 The Digidestined**_

* * *

In a computer room of a regular school were kids somewhere the age of 13 or 14, except one who's age is probably 9 or 10.

"Come on Yolie is it ready yet?" a boy whined. He had messy hair and wore goggles.

"Hold on to your goggles Davis. Just wait for a couple of minutes." The girl sounded really annoyed. She had purple hair and round glasses and wore a green sailor school uniform.

"How many minutes Yolie!? This computer slow!" Davis yelled.

"Well thanks for pointing out Mr. Obvious."

Their digimon, Poromon and Demiveemon, were watching them fight.

"They fight about the simplest things do they?"

"Now now, you guys shouldn't fight right now." A boy intervened. He was the same age as Davis and had dark purple hair.

"And why not!?" they yelled.

"Because its working and they can see you two acting like little kids." A little kid pointed out.

Yolie and Davis looked at the screen and their faces flushed. "Oh." Then they looked at the two other kids. "Ken, Cody! Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Because we didn't want to get involved too much…" Ken said.

"And it was entertaining for the Digimon." Cody looked at the Digimon.

"Yeah it was and it was funny!" the digimon said. There were two Digimon, Poromon and Demiveemon were laughing and the other two , Upamon and Minomon were eating snacks.

Two kids, a boy and a girl, and two digimon, Gatomon and Patamon were waving on a video in the computer screen.

"Hi guys." The girl said.

"Did ya miss us?" the boy asked.

"Kari! HI!" Davis said.

"Hey you guys. How is your vacation?" Yolie asked.

"Oh we're doing great! We went to the beach and went fishing today. T.K. and I caught four huge fish and Gatomon ate one of them."

"Hey I was really hungry and that fish was practically begging me to eat it." The white cat said.

"How can a fish beg a cat to eat it?" Patamon flew into view of the screen.

Gatomon thought for a while. "I don't really know."

T.K. and Kari laughed. "Oh by the way, my brother's childhood friend is coming to visit him in a few weeks." T.K. mentioned.

"Why are you telling us that?" Davis asked.

"Because he wants everything to be homey for his friend and he needs everyone to do it. He's staying at our mom's place while our dad is in Australia doing a special report there."

"Exactly who is this friend of his?" Cody wondered.

"I don't know, they met when I was really young so I have no idea what his friend looks like or his name. All I know is that they're really great pals."

"Oh okay," Yolie said. " While you guys are gone we'll take care of everything."

"Alright Yolie just make sure Tai doesn't get to pumped up about the big soccer game. You know how excited he could get." Kari mentioned.

"Don't worry Kari," Davis reassured. "I'll keep Tai under control."

"And make sure Matt doesn't overstress about the preparations."

"Got it!" everyone replied.

* * *

**_Behind a stage, after Matt's band is finished with practice _**

Matt slouched on his chair as he read a letter from his old friend. He read the letter to himself

_Dear Matt,_

_When my mom told me that she would be going to Paris for a while, I was going to freak because who would want to be in a place called "The City of Love"? Anyways she told me that I'm only staying with her for a week then head back to Japan. My grandma had to visit her side of the family in Hong Kong where they're vacationing. My mom still has to stay in Paris and since nobody is going to watch over me while they were gone my mom asked your mom if I could stay at her place for a while. And that I heard from your mom that you're staying at her place too since you're dad is off at an other country for a report. So maybe we can catch up, I can't wait to see you, your mom, and T.K. I wonder how tall you and your brother gotten._

_Your friend,_

_R-_

He was interrupted when someone put a box on his head. "Now I wonder who it might be…" Sounding not so surprised, he turned around in his chair and looked up at the person. "Hey Sora, what are you doing here? Don't you have tennis practice?"

"Hi Matt," A girl with short red hair was standing behind his chair, holding a box. "I made you some cookies for you and your band and practice was canceled for the day because of a certain messy head soccer star accidentally hit a soccer ball towards the net and hit the tennis coach." She chuckled.

Matt snickered. "I'm guessing it's Tai, huh?"

Sora chuckled. "Yup! He always seem to get into a lot of trouble that way." She then noticed that Matt was holding a piece of paper. "Matt what is that?"

"Oh this?" he held out the paper. "It's a letter from an old friend of mine from Shinjuku, but the person forgot to tell me that the letter was sent from France." He then sighed.

"Really? Let me see." Sora tried to grab the letter but Matt kept it away from her.

"Sorry Sora but this letter is quite personal and it's for my eyes only. "

Sora nodded. "Alright Matt I respect your privacy" she then walked towards the door. "You're coming to the Digimon meeting right?"

"Uh huh, of course I'll come it's on 6 'o' clock at Izzy's right?"

"Yup!" she then waved. "See you later!"

"Okay see ya." Mat then looked at the letter. _I wonder if you are... _Matt shook his head. _No probably not. She only plays the card game. _He then smiled. He began to remember his memories with his friend.

_**Flashback…**_

"_**Aww man!" the 8 year old Matt bellowed. "I lost…again!"**_

_**A young girl that was probably two years younger than him chuckled. "Don't get upset Matt. You'll beat me…someday." She giggled.**_

"_**Ha ha , laugh now but someday I will beat you!"**_

"_**Yeah sure you'll will." She said sarcastically. She picked up cards that seemed to be Digimon cards.**_

_**Matt began to pick up his cards. "I can't believe your gonna move to Shinjuku." He sounded very sad.**_

_**The girl was surprised at him for bringing up a conversation like that. "Don't worry, it's not like I'm gonna die or anything." She reassured him.**_

"_**Yeah I know but who will I play a card game with now? None of my other friend knows how to play it."**_

"_**We'll think of someway to communicate with each other." The girl pondered. "Maybe we can send letters to each other. My mommy could help me send e-mails."**_

_**Matt's face brightened up. "Yeah we could do that but first." he held out his pinky. "Will you promise me something?"**_

"_**Okay what is it?"**_

"_**Will you promise me the next time we meet may I challenge you to a card game?"**_

_**The girl was dumbfounded for a moment then she smiled. "Okay," she held out her pinky and linked her's to Matt's. "I will challenge you. But you better watch out, I might be able to beat you really quick 'cause I'll be more experienced."**_

_**Matt laughed. "Wow you said a big word."**_

"_**Hey that's mean." She still smiled. She then realized what time it was. "Oh Matt I have to go now!" She then gave Matt a big hug.**_

_**Matt was surprised but then he hugged her back.**_

_**The girl released the hug. "You'll remember the promise right?"**_

_**Matt nodded. "Right!"**_

_**The girl ran at the direction where her house was. She waved back to Matt. "Bye Matt!"**_

_**Matt waved back. "Good-bye!" he lowered his arm. "Good bye Ruki." He said quietly.**_

_Don't worry Ruki, I remember the promise. _Matt lowered his head. _I hope you remember it too. I wonder how much you've changed. From the looks of your letter it seems you're still a bit of a tomboy. No wait scratch that, you are a tomboy. _He then ruffled his hair and stood up from his chair. He began to pack up and go to Izzy's apartment. He stepped outside and looked up at the sky, it was a bit cloudy and the temperature was perfect. Wind blew and some strands of his hair were on his face, he then smiled. _I want to see you again and T.K. really wants to meet you. We finally get to see each other after eight years, Rika._

_

* * *

_

I know, I know it sounds a bit cheesy because of the "I want to see you again thing" but trust me it's gonna get better. I don't care what pairing you would think, while you read this, about the characters just tell me what you think. Please review, my computer's slow so I don't know how long it'll take for me to update anything.


	3. Memories Part 2 The Tamer

Disclaimer: I don't Digimon if I did Ryo and Rika would be going out. (I'm a Ryuki fan I admit it.) And that Takato and Jeri would be dating. (I'm also a Jurato fan)

Oh yeah thanx for the reviews! - It really made my day!

"…" means singing…yes there's going to be singing…no it's not long. It's only like two or three lines long

**[…** is the person in the phone.

And the previous ones still mean the same…I think…

* * *

_**Chapter 2 Memories Part 2 The Tamer**_

* * *

_**A couple of weeks ago…**_

A boy, probably the age of 15, was playing a card game with a kid the age of 13 or 14. It wasn't a regular card game, it was the Digimon card game tournament. The older boy had blue eyes and spiky brown hair and the other had green eyes and brown hair and he wore a visor.

"Aaaand the winner is Ryo Akiyama!" the announcer cried.

The audience screamed, yelling 'Way the go Ryo!' and 'Long live the Digimon King!'

Ryo stood up from his seat and scratched his head. "Wow, I never would have thought you have made it this far Kazu." He held out his hand to congratulate him.

Kazu took it and shook. "It's only because you helped me train to get here Ryo-man." He faced the crowd. "Hear this crowd, they're so pumped up. Probably because they're so excited to see their favorite Legendary Tamer back, kickin' butt and takin' names huh dude?"

"Hmm maybe, or maybe it's because I'm going to be facing off the person that everybody wants to see me play against."

"Well good luck man. See ya!" Kazu waved and went into the crowd where his friends were.

He turned, looked down, and smiled. _Yeah, I can't wait to play against __her_He then looked around. _Where is she anyways? She's going to be late. _

A girl the age of 13 or 14 ran through the hall leading where to the game was going to be at. She leaned against a wall on her side, she was breathing fast and heavily. "Hey…am I late or what?" she smirked.

"Rika! You made it!" Ryo happily yelled.

"Of course Akiyama," she took short breathes. "You didn't think I would miss out on a game like this now would you?"

"Of course not Pumpkin," Ryo smirked.

Rika frowned a bit. "I just wish you would stop calling that." She muttered under her breath. She walked up to the table where they are going to play.

Ryo followed suit, sat down on his chair, and took out his deck. When he saw Rika walk up to the table, he stood up and as a gentleman he opened a chair out for her.

"Whoa everyone!" the announcer said with a teasing voice. "It looks like our Digimon King is turning his charm on the Digimon Queen. Is there love here or what?"

The crowd went hysterical and started to tease too.

"Stupid announcer." Rika muttered. She took the seat and kind of snatched it from his hand, creating a screeching sound from the chair. It was sign meaning that she can seat herself.

Ryo quietly snickered and walked back to his chair. The game has started.

* * *

After a while the card game was near its end. When Ryo laid down the finally card it was already set…Rika lost but she didn't seem to be really disappointed about it. Both Ryo and Rika stood up and shook hands.

"That was a great game Rika." Ryo said.

"Congratulations Ryo, you won," Rika smirked. "but I will get you next year."

Ryo did a playful smirk. "Yeah I can't wait 'til the day…Pumpkin."

"Hey!" she playfully punched him on the arm. "How many times did I tell you to stop calling me that?"

Ryo pretended to be in pain. "About a million times…ow that really hurt Rika." Then they both laughed.

The other Tamers ran towards Ryo and Rika and congratulated them. "You guys were awesome." Takato said.

"It was probably the longest game I've seen during the tournament." Henry said.

His digimon Terriermon laid on Henry's head. "But it wasn't exciting as fighting real Digimon though."

Ryo chuckled. "I kinda agree with Terriermon."

Rika's cell phone began to ring. Rika answered it. "Yes?"

"Rika, who is it?" Jeri asked. Calumon was laying on her head.

"It's my mom." She then walked towards the exit. "Sorry guys but I have to take this call."

"Alright Rika just come back inside for the awards ceremony." Ryo yelled.

"Okay okay I'll be back. "She yelled back. Rika was now inside, she held the phone to her ear. "Yea mom what is it?"

**[Rika, when are you coming back from the tournament? You need to pack up.** Her mom asked.

"Don't worry, I'll come back soon. The tournament is almost over, I just have to wait during the awards ceremony."

**[Oh! Rika, who won?**

"Ryo did."

**[Oh, well I'm sorry Rika that you didn't win.**

"That's okay mom."

**[Don't worry honey! You'll get him next year. Come back soon!**

"'Kay, see ya." Rika hung up. Rika looked up at the sky. _After I stay with mom in Paris for a while I have to got to his house…I wonder if he'll still remember me._

* * *

_**Present…Shinjuku, Japan**_

The Tamers were playing in the Shinjuku Park, near where the gate to the digital world was at. Kazu and Kenta were playing a digimon card game while MarineAngemon and Guardromon were rooting for their Tamers to win. Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Jeri, Calumon, and even Impmon were playing tag. Suzy was dressing up Lopmon in various clothes. And Ryo was lying down in the grass while Monodramon was sleeping next to him.

Jeri stretched. "It's such a perfect day!"

"I know! We just need food and blankets then we've got the perfect weather for the perfect picnic." Henry agreed.

"Yeah just make sure that Guilmon won't eat all the food." Takato said.

"I get really hungry Takato!" Guilmon then body slammed on him.

"Ahh Guilmon!"

Calumon and Terriermon laughed. "We know how Guilmon will look like if he eats all that food." Terriermon then expanded himself to make himself look bloated. Calumon rolled in laughter.

Jeri then pondered. "I wonder how Rika is doing right now?"

"I'm sure she doing fine." Kazu answered. "She probably gonna just practice her strategy for another game because she isn't the type of person to do all those girly stuff that they do in France."

Kenta adjusted his glasses. "Wow for once Kazu sounded right."

Kazu then glared at Kenta while Kenta stuck his tongue out.

"Well when will she be back?" Jeri asked.

"Rika told us that she was going to be back from France in a couple of days then she has to stay at her mom's friend's house." Ryo answered her.

"Oh…well I hope she comes back soon."

_Yeah I hope so too…_Ryo thought.

_**

* * *

Paris, France**_

As the morning suns rays shined through out the streets of Paris, Rika Nonaka walked through a beautiful rose garden. Her Digimon Renamon was watching her from a tree. _She's in deep thought. Rika…_

Rika was in deep thought. She was thinking of some of her young childhood memories.

_**Flashback…**_

_**In a park near a river Rika, age 6, was on the ground on her knees. Her hands were on her face and she was crying. Her Digimon cards were all over the grass and that there were a few cards that were ripped. A boy that was probably a couple years older than her handed one of her cards.**_

"_**Hey Ruki, why are you crying?" the boy asked.**_

"_**It's (hic) it's because (hic) a bunch a boys (hic) took my cards and (hic) through them every (hic) where. And that they (hic) ripped a couple (hic) of them." She then began to cry even more.**_

"_**Oh so that's it…" He then picked up Rika and began to rock her to calm her down. "Shh it's okay, we'll pick up all those cards and we'll fix the one that are ripped."**_

_**Rika nodded. "Okay." She said kinda sobbingly. **_(I love words that has –ly at the end)

_**The boy began to hum to calm her down more since Rika was still crying.**_

"_**Hey what song is that?"**_

"_**I don't know, I was kinda making it up Rika."**_

_**Rika smiled a little. "It sounds like a pretty song. Maybe it'll sound better if it had words."**_

"_**Hey that's a great idea. I think I already have some word in mind**__**Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara. **__**Your turn Rika."**_

"_**Okay umm…" she thought for a while. "Oh I got something. **__**Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne**__**" **__**She smiled. "How was that?"**_

_**He smiled back. "That was perfect." He then looked at the cards on the ground. "Come on Rika I'm gonna help you pick up your cards."**_

"_**Thanks!"**_

_Hmm...I wonder if he has changed a lot. _Rika was still in deep thought. "Renamon listen is it okay if I could be alone for a while?"

Renamon lowered her head. "Alright Rika."

"Don't take it the wrong way Renamon; I just need to be by myself for a while."

"I understand…" Renamon then disappeared in the shadows.

Rika continued to walk through the rose garden then stopped. She heard music. _Is that a cello? _She wanted to know where the music came from so she followed the sound. She stopped to see that a man was playing a cello. _That song sounds really familiar. _She walked up to the man but the man didn't notice her. _It sounds exactly like the song. _Rika opened her mouth and began to sing. "_**Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne"**_

The man finally noticed her and was amazed by the sound of her voice so he kept on playing and Rika kept singing.

Rika was singing her heart out.

_**Hitoribotchi no kokoro ni Totsuzen tobikonde kita**_

_**Sukoshi itakatta koto Yasashiku tsutsunde kureta**_

_**Konna ni hotto suru koto wa hajimete dakara**_

_**Sono nukumori o sotto Poketto ni tsume konde Aruite ikitai?**_

People began to gather them, hearing the wonderful song.

_**Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara**_

_**Sabishii toki mo Hirogaru orenji o nagamete**_

_**"'Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo' ano yuuhi ga sasayaite kureru**_

_**Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne**_

The man played along with Rika as graceful as he can.

_**Anata ga ichiban suki na Saikou no egao de**_

_**Mukaerareru you ni Watashi mo mainichi ganbatte ikitai?**_

_**Zutto zutoo issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara**_

_**Kujikesou demo Kirei na orenji o dakishime**_

_**"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" Ano yuuhi ga oshiete kureta no**_

_**Shinjite ireba Sono kimochi wa Kanarazu todokutte**_

_**Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara**_

_**Tooku ni itemo Onaji orenji o kanjite**_

_**"'Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo'" Ano yuuhi wa tsunagatteru kara**_

_**Mou nakanai yo Futari no ai Kokoro o terashiteru**_

Both Rika and the man stopped then the people were applauding for them. Rika blushed, she didn't realized that there were so many people watching them. "Umm thank you." She said nervously. She then turned to the man but he was gone. "Hey where did that guy go?"_ Okay that's kinda weird. I guess he doesn't like being in front of a lot of people._

In the shadows, a dark figure hid. "She looks so different the last time I saw her." The figure said in a raspy voice. "She is also a very strong Tamer now." He then chuckled evilly. "I can't wait for the destruction to begin." He then disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Wow that took me about 4 hours to finish. Okay please review, and I was wondering if 5 different people could review. It's not a goal I'm just want to see. The couples I'm planning so far is Ryo**x**Rika, a bit of Matt**x**Sora, Tai**x**Sora, and Matt**x**Rika (Maybe)

I was just watching Blood Plus and it made me frustrated at the show's antagonist, Diva. I mean come on she raped a poor innocent little boy, Riku. I'm going to delete this comment as soon as I get over that disturbing problem. Plus Riku was one of my favorite characters. DAMN YOU DIVA!!!!! Sorry about that, I'm just angry right now.


	4. DotH Extra Song Translation

A person asked me to post a translation of the song that Rika was singing. The song is called

_**Yuuhi no Yakusoku  
(Promise of the Setting Sun). If you want to hear what the song sounds like go to my profile. There should be a short list of songs. **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**We'll be together forever, forever, because we promised that setting sun**_

_**I want to see you soon, please convey that feeling**_

_**You unexpectedly dove into my lonely heart**_

_**You kindly wrapped up the things that hurt a little**_

_**It was the first time I felt so relieved so**_

_**I squeezed that warmth into my outside pocket; do you want to go walking?**_

_**We'll be together forever, forever, because we promised that setting sun**_

_**In lonely times, we can look at that lengthening orange**_

_**That setting sun will whisper, "It will be okay"**_

_**I want to see you soon, please convey that feeling**_

_**So that I can meet you with your very favorite**_

_**My best smile, I'll hang in through every day**_

_**We'll be together forever, forever, because we promised that setting sun**_

_**It might seem discouraging but we'll embrace the beautiful orange**_

_**"It will be okay" is what that setting sun taught us**_

_**If I really believe, that feeling will definitely reach you**_

_**We'll be together forever, forever, because we promised that setting sun**_

_**Even if we are far away, we'll still feel that same orange**_

_**"It will be okay" Because that setting sun connects us**_

_**Don't cry anymore, In the light of the love in our hearts**_

_**In the light of the love in our hearts.**_


	5. Ominous Feelings

Here's to another chapter. I hope it kinda satisfies you people. By the way thanx for the reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but sometimes I wish.

Y the way, sorry it took soooo long for me to post. There was something wrong with my Microsoft word.

* * *

_** Chapter 3 Ominous Feelings**__**

* * *

**_

_**Paris, France**_

Rika was continuing her walk._ I wonder where that man went. Someone can't vanish that fast. _She then felt Renamon's presence. "Did you find him?"

Renamon shook her head. "I couldn't find him anywhere."

"Alright." Rika then looked up at the sky, it was a bit cloudy. "There was something familiar about that man. And what's weirder is the song he played."

"What was important about the song anyways Rika?" Renamon asked.

"It was a song from when I was little. I used to sing it with an old friend of mine."

"I see. Is it the friend that you're going to see in a few weeks?"

Rika smiled. "Yeah." Then she felt something cold on her face. When she wiped the cold spot on her face it her hand was wet. She looked up at the sky and noticed it was snowing. _How could be snowing at this time of year? Something's wrong here. _She saw something coming out of the sky. _Oh no…_

* * *

_**Inside a beach house in Florida…**_

T.K. was outside a room with Gatomon and Patamon, waiting for Kari. "Kari what's taking you so long?"

"I just want to pick the perfect bathing suit for swimming." Her voice muffled.

"I wonder why girls take too long to get dressed." Patamon pondered.

"It's because we take our time looking good." Gatomon answered him.

Kari finally opened the door, revealing that she wore a pink bikini. T.K. blushed, while Patamon and Gatomon were laughing about his red face. Kari then grabbed his arm. "Come on T.K. let's go to the beach." She began to drag him out of the door with their two Digimon following them.

T.K. was holding on to his hat. "Slow down Kari, it's not like there's a line or something."

"I know," Kari said with smile. "I just want to get the perfect spot to set up our stuff."

As they stepped outside, they felt something cold beneath their feet, snow.

"What the-" Kari then picked up a handful of snow. "I didn't know it snowed here."

"It doesn't."T.K. was scanning the area. "And at this time of year? That's freaky."

"Maybe we need to contact the others about this." Gatomon said.

"I think there's no need for the others to get concerned about." Patamon said.

"But I agree with T.K.," Kari dropped the snow. "It is freaky."

Then a group of Digimon appeared on the ocean.

"Looks like our vacation has been cut short." T.K. held onto his D-3, Kari did the same thing.

"Digi-armor energize!"

* * *

_**Odaiba, Japan**_

"Yeah...That's really weird…uh huh…okay I'll tell Izzy, see ya." Matt hung up the phone.

His mom's head popped out of the door of her office. "Who was that Matt?"

"It was T.K." He answered. "He says it's snowing in Florida, he's coming back early."

"That's really unusual." She then remembered something. "By the way I just got off the phone with Rumiko."

"Rumiko…Ms. Nonaka?"

"Yes, she told me that there's a blizzard in France."

"A blizzard? Okay that's really freaky." He was in deep concern. He headed towards the door.

"Matt, where are you going?" His mom asked.

"I'm going to Izzy's apartment because we have a meeting."

"A meeting? Well okay just be careful."

"Okay got it mom." He closed the door behind him.

* * *

_**Shinjuku, Japan…Hypnos building**_

People were frantically working in the newly built Hypnos. They indicated that digimon were appearing all over the world and disappearing quickly.

"What's going on?" Riley said.

"There are a bunch of Wild ones appearing somewhere at the corners of the world."

"What's happening!?" Henry rushed in, Terriermon was on his head.

His dad ran to him. "Henry, there are just a lot of Digimon appearing then disappearing." He then looked at a computer screen. "And I'm guessing you kids are taking care of the Wild Ones here in Shinjuku?"

"Yeah, my friends are taking care of it but there was something weird about the Digimon." Henry pondered.

"What was it?" his father asked.

"After a Digimon was defeated it looked liked dark matter then disappear."

"I'm sure there is nothing to worry about."

"Okay but my friends and I'll will investigate about it."

"Alright son, just be careful."

Henry nodded. "Got it."

"And don't worry about it. He has me right?" Terriermon said.

"Henry's dad chuckled. "Yes of course Terriermon."

Henry then ran out of the building to join the others.

* * *

_**Odaiba, Japan…Izzy's apartment**_

As the others gathered in his room, Izzy made an announcement. "As all of you know, there is a bunch of digimon appearing at the corners of the world." He turned on his laptop. "That's because there are lot of Digital Portals appearing everywhere."

"There is good news though." Tentomon said.

"And what's that?" Tai asked.

"Well the Digidestined from around the world are taking care of it, from the help of Gennai and his friends." Izzy answered.

"So what's with the weird weather? And why only in Florida and France?" Yolie wondered.

"I don't know," Izzy paused for a while. "We'll investigate this even further but until then we have to return those Digimon back to the Digital World." His laptop started to beep. "There are Digimon appearing here in Odaiba!"

"Then let's go!" Davis yelled.

Everyone then ran out of the apartment and went to different areas where the Digimon are. They all split up so they could cover more ground.

* * *

_**Paris, France**_

Rika, now Sakuyamon, was exhausted and took several deep breathes. "I don't know if I could keep this up. There's too many…"

More Digimon began to appear. They kept on attacking her but she defended herself with her staff.

"Amethyst Mandala!" She yelled. Sakura petal-like crystals hit all of the digimon. They disappeared, leaving a something that looked liked dark matter. After a while it disappeared too.

Sakuyamon were separated back to normal. Rika was exhausted and almost fell over but Renamon caught her. Rika was able to stand up by herself again. "Come on Renamon, we have to go back to my mom. I have to tell her something."

Renamon nodded. "Alright." She held Rika and they disappeared.

* * *

So there, tell me what you think. Please R&R. Oh yeah a friend and I are in an RP and he and I would really love it if any of you readers could join. Email me to send you the link . You can add/make-up any character from any anime, as long as it follows the plot. So please join, it's so lonely with just two people. Okay see ya later! 


	6. Accidents Happen

Okay what from I read from these past reviews, many people read it but only few people post, real disappointing. Anyways sorry I haven't been updating much, I was planning to update a story every 3 days but my Microsoft hasn't been working much. So I wrote this while I at my aunt's house for New Year's. Sooooo……..I-OMG I didn't realize I was talking so much. Okay on to the important stuff.

**This chapter's for you Takari fans!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon but when I rule the world I will. (scheming) Oh I will.

**[… the other end of the phone**

* * *

_**Chapter 4 Accident Happen... **_

* * *

_**The beach house in Florida…**_

It still snowed in Florida but it was light enough for the airport to still keep going. Kari and T.K. were packing all of their things as Gatomon and Patamon were resting on Kari's bed after fighting a bunch of digimon.

"Did you contact your mom that we're coming back early?" Kari asked T.K.

T.K. nodded. "Yeah, but it's weird though."

Kari raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Because at the same time my mom told me that it's snowing in Paris too."

"Who's in Paris?"

"My mom's and Matt's old friends, they said that it's a blizzard."

"Really?" She took the remote to the TV and used it to turn the T on. She switched it to the Weather Channel.

"On today's weather," The weather person said. "It seems that it'll still be snowing. Now onto the international news. Over here in Europe is sunny except for France. It's really unusual for France to be snowing this hard, especially in the sunny season."

She turned off the TV. "You're right, that is weird."

"What's even more weirder is that Matt told me that it's getting cold in Odaiba and Shinjuku." T.K. added.

"Those things can't possibly be linked together because of the recent Digimon attacks, can it?" Kari said as she finished up packing.

T.K. shrugged. "I don't know, that's why were going back home out figure it out." He picked up his luggage bags and the sleeping Patamon.

Kari picked up her bags and carried a sleeping Gatomon in her arms. "What time is our flight?"

* * *

_**At a hotel in Paris…**_

"So there are Digimon attacks in Shinjuku too?" Rika said on her cell phone.

At the other end of the phone was Henry. [**Yeah, the others and I kept them off and now there isn't anymore, for now.**

"I'm wondering what's causing all of these Digimon attacks, there's been an attack here recently but Renamon and I managed to get rid of them."

**[That's good, when did you say your heading back?**

"As soon as I can, I hope. My mom is staying here in Paris so I'm staying at my mom's friend's house in Odaiba while Renamon is keeping a low profile by hiding."

**[Alright, I'll call you back when there are any more news about the Digimon.**

"Alright see you."

**[See you. **He hung up.

Rika laid on her bed on her back and sighed. She put her arm over her eyes and dropped her cell phone next to her. _Wonder what's happening over there…_She thought.

* * *

_**Florida airport…**_

A short while after leaving the beach house T.K. and Kari arrive at the airport, they walked up to the port where their airplane back to Japan was at.

"Who's gonna pick us up when we get back?" Kari asked.

T.K. shrugged. "I think it'll be my mom but she's always busy so we'll just probably take a cab."

Patamon stirred in T.K.'s arms. "T.K…" Patamon murmured.

T.K. looked down at his digimon. "What is it buddy?"

"…can I have more strawberry cake?" He muttered.

T.K. and Kari chuckled, T.K. shook his head. "He's probably still dreaming…"

Patamon opened his eyes and hopped on top of his head. "No I'm serious, can I have strawberry cake?"

Gatomon stirred a bit then woke up. "Strawberry cake? Where?" She looked around.

The two Digidestined laughed a little and looked at their digimon. "Sorry guys, no cake here." Kari said to them.

"Aww…" They both jumped down and landed on the ground. They looked up at there partners. "Are we back yet?"

T.K. shook his head. "Nah, we're still in Florida…we'll be boarding the plane to Japan soon."

Gatomon sniffed the air. "I smell…CAKE!"

"Cake! Really?" Patamon said.

Gatomon pointed to the café where the café was selling mochas and cakes.

Patamon technically flew to the café while Gatomon ran behind him. Gatomon bumped into T.K. which caused him to trip and fall onto Kari.

Both T.K. and Kari were blushing as Gatomon ad Patamon were trying to hold in their laughter. The kids' faces were so close as if they were about to kiss or something. (A/n lol…just saying ;) They were both stunned at first then their senses came back a second later.

"Umm…" Kari was blushing. (A/N Well duh what do you expect?)

"Uhh…" T.K. was blushing too. (A/N no comment ;)

T.K. got off of Kari and held out his hand. "I am soooo sorry about that Kari!"

Kari took his hand. "Umm...it's alright T.K." She said shyly.

T.K. helped her get up. "Still, I'm sorry 'bout that."

Kari smiled uncertainly at him. "That's okay, accidents happen right?"

T.K. smiled at her back. "Yeah I guess…"

Patamon and Gatomon stood behind to their partners. Gatomon pretended to fire an arrow at them as Patamon pretended to do an impression of Cupid.

"The flight to Odaiba, Japan is now boarding…" The intercom said.

"Oh, that's our plane." T.K. opened up his backpack. "Get in buddy." He said to Patamon.

"Already on it." Patamon flew into T.K.'s backpack. "Hey it's crowded in here!"

Kari opened her backpack and kneeled down to Gatomon. "You too."

Gatomon sighed. "Do I have to?"

Kari and T.K. nodded.

The cat digimon sighed again. "Fine." She hopped into Kari's backpack. "Hm? It's comfy in here."

T.K. and Kari closed up their backpacks and began to board their plane.

* * *

There I finished this chapter. Hoped you liked it…especially the Takari fans. Sorry about the long update (sweatdrops) 

I just haven't been paying attention to my fanfics since I well I seemed to lose some of my author writing fuel.

Anyways, Tomboy's back!

Please review! It would make me happy :)


	7. Returning Back

Thanks for the reviews! It really did make me happy! And I noticed that some people liked the little Takari scene I've put in the previous chapter. I'm picking up my pace and I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon…okay I've got nothing to add to that…

* * *

_** Chapter 5 Returning Back**_

* * *

_**Odaiba, Japan…T.K.'s apartment**_

"T.K. you're at the airport right now?" Ms. Takaishi was on the phone with T.K. "Should I pick you two up?"

**[No mom that's okay.** T.K. said at the other end of the phone. **[A cab just pulled by and Kari and I will probably be back in about 30 minutes or so.**

"Well alright, just call me or Matt if you need anything."

**[Okay, see you later!** T.K. hung up his phone.

* * *

_**At a street in the city…**_

The Digidestined were fighting of the Digimon as best as they can, their partner digimon have digivolved to fend off the digimon.

"Nova Blast!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Fire Rocket!"

"Spiking Strike!"

The four Digimon, Greymon, Birdramon,, Flamedramon and Stingmon, cried out their attacks as the were eliminating the Digimon. Both the kids and Digimon were confused though as they saw the defeated digimon turn into dark matter then disappearing.

"That's really freaking." Tai said. "Are those Digimon even real?"

Ken shook his head. "I don't know, all we know is that we can't go easy on them."

Then more Digimon began to surround them.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" Davis said he looked at the unusual Digimon.

* * *

_**At the other side of the city…**_

"Howling Blaster!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Gold Rush!"

"Tempest Wing!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

The other group, Matt, Izzy, Cody, Yolie, and Joe were in the same situation. Their partners, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Digmon, Halsemon, and Ikkakumon fought off the Digimon. Just like the other group they were confused of the strange Digimon.

* * *

_**France Airport…**_

* * *

Ms. Nonaka hugged her daughter in a tightening squeeze. "I'm going to miss you honey!"

"Mom, you're embarrassing me." Rika whined.

"Sorry pumpkin!" Ms. Nonaka released the hug. "But still I'm going to miss you. I'm staying here in France for about four more weeks while your grandmother will be in China for about five weeks."

"Yes mom, I know that." Rika said. "Did you call that friend of yours?"

Ms. Nonaka nodded. "Yes, here's her phone number and her address." Ms. Nonaka handed Rika a piece of paper with her friend's number and address written on it.

"Thanks mom." Rika put the paper in her pocket.

"Who's going to take you there?" Ms. Nonaka asked.

"Renamon, of course."

"Where is she anyways?"

Rika opened her backpack and revealed a sleeping Viximon. "I think it's best to keep her hidden like this. It's much easier."

"The plane to Odaiba, Japan now boarding…" The intercom said.

"Well…" Rika picked up a rolling luggage bag. "I should get going."

"Oh Rika!" Ms. Nonaka hugged her again. "I'm going to miss you!" She gave Rika butterfly kisses.

Rika hugged her back and broke it. "Bye mom." She said as she walked away and waved good-bye.

"Bye honey!" Ms. Nonaka waved to her as she boarded the plane. "Be safe." She said quietly.

* * *

_**Downtown Odaiba**_

* * *

"There's too many!" Gallantmon said as he fought off the wild Digimon.

"Guys we need back up here!" Megagargomon called out.

"You got it!" Kazu and Guardromon said. "Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon cried, missiles were launched from his arm and were shot at the wild Digimon. It caused some digimon to turn into dark matter and disappear.

"Dude! Do we rock or what?" Kazu high-fived Guardromon.

"We sure do rock!" Guardromon said. A flying digimon swooped at them but Justimon got to them jut in time.

"Justice Kick!" He yelled. He hit the digimon with a very strong kick, the digimon cried out them dissolved into dark matter before it disappeared.

Kazu and Guardromon sighed in relief. "Whoa…" Kazu said. "Thanks for that man."

"No problem." Justimon said before he fought off more digimon.

The Tamers continued to fight off the digimon before less and less appeared. It probably meant that the digimon were retreating.

* * *

After a while the city was cleared of any wild digimon.

Gallantmon, Megagargomon, and Justimon separated back to their normal selves. Takato sighed in relief. "I think tat's the last of them…"

Henry turned to him, Terriermon was on his head. "We need to report this to Yamaki once we get back to Hypnos ."

Ryo nodded. "Yeah…and we have to figure what's going on." He sighed.

* * *

_**France airplane…**_

Rika looked through the small window, the view outside was beautiful. The image of the sky above the clouds was breathtaking. She glanced over to her backpack and found that Viximon was sound asleep, she smiled and looked back through the window. _I wonder if he'll recognize me…_She thought. She dug through her other backpack and got out her deck of digimon cards. She began to shuffle and look through the cards. _Hmm…I wonder if he still knows how to play._

* * *

Sorry for the short battle scenes! D:

I'm just stressing out right now since my English teach has been talking about college entrances and high school exams that'll prepare us for the college entrances.

I'm also stressing about what summer classes I want to attend. I was thinking I would join the Cartooning: Anime and Manga classes. They teach you how to draw anme and make comices and cartoons :) sounds great!

Anyways please review! And sorry about the long updates…once again I'm stressing


End file.
